This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Dodge-This
Summary: Our Commodore Norrington finds himself in a situation needing the help of a pirate captain, what shall she do with him? NOC
1. Captain Alexis Gestalt

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirates. Alexis is my original character but I think I borrowed the last name from somewhere, not sure where though.

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen…

Chapter 1: Drifting

"What do we do now Commodore? Nothing has gone far as of yet."

The Commodore was absorbed in maps lain out on a desk in the Captain's quarters, trying to pinpoint their location. Commodore looked at Lieutenant Gillette and sighed. He stood from desk and removed his powdered wig, tossing it to the bed.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait." Commodore did not say what they were waiting for, but the air among the crew said they were all waiting most likely for starvation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Dauntless had been out at sea for a week already, just floating. They got caught in a storm and the mast had snapped, with a fair bit of damage done to the ship. They had no way to move, merely floating with the waves. The crew had been going about business keeping them afloat in the meantime, patching holes. The Commodore was growing restless, though the Dauntless was the fastest in Port Royal; it obviously had now been the best built. Norrington knew there was nothing he could do, but he itched for something to occupy him. He paced in his quarters pondering what to do about the situation.

"Commodore! Ship approaching fast from due north!" a runner said out of breath as he burst into the chambers. 

"Excellent! Put up—"

"That's not all sir, it waves pirate flags."

Norrington's eyes went wide. They were sitting ducks. They had lost much of their cannon ammunition in the storm, as well as a few members of the crew. He ran outside and grabbed an offered spyglass and climbed partway up the roped still stable.

"Load all cannons on port side! Prepare for attack! Wait for my command!" the crew scampered to do his bidding.

After some deliberation he gave another order, "Raise a neutral flag."

One of the crew stopped, "But sir, they're pirates, we're bound by law to—"

The Commodore cut him off, "In other situations yes, but we are not very well off to do battle at this very moment now are we? Raise the flag."

"Yes sir." The man ran off to raise the neutral flag. It meant that the ship did not mean to fight but would defend itself if attacked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young girl stood at the helm of a ship. Her dirty hair was held back by a band. Her hands were calloused and her skin was a weather beaten dark tan. She wore shirt and breeches that were both too big for her. A sword was at her side attached to a large black belt and a pistol rest in a holster on her other side. She wore a beaten but sturdy brown leather jacket which came down to her mid thigh.

"Their mast is down, they wont be able to maneuver. We head in circle around the front so they wont be able to get a shot at us. Load all cannons; we'll see what we've got here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington groaned. The ship had taken a long path around to come to a stop directly in front of his ship. They were defenseless if the other ship decided to fire.

Commodore returned to his quarters and composed himself; he put on and neatened his powdered wig, and straightened his beaten red coat as much as possible in its current condition. He then returned to the deck and moved to the front of the ship where the pirate vessel had lain out boarding planks. He motioned for the crew to step back but be ready for the worst.

He stood waiting alone at the head of his once prized ship.

A small figure made its way across the plank followed by a few of the crew. They made their way to stand in front of the Commodore. The figure bowed with a flourish and held out a hand to Norrington. "Captain Alexis Gestalt, a pleasure to meet you."

Norrington took the hand, hiding his surprise at the manners and stature of the said captain. "Commodore Norrington." He shook her hand and gave a slight bow.

Alexis took a look around at the ship. "It seems you are in a little bit of trouble with your ship here." She said, pointing out the mast, in case he hadn't noticed it. "Might I offer a deal then?"

The Commodore thought it over. They were in need of this girls help. He was not overly fond of making deals with pirates, but it didn't seem they had a choice.

"Why certainly, it appears we have no other options. What deal would you propose?"

"From the ship it looks as if you're stationed in Royal? In trade for you ride there, I get to keep anything I want on this ship."

The Commodore knew he had no choice but to accept, but he appeared to be thinking it over. They didn't have much left intact after the storm, and the ship was going nowhere, so, "We accept your terms," he said and held a hand to shake on it.

"Right then, we will have to ask you to drop all your weapons and I'm terribly sorry, but we must have you locked in the brig, can't have you seen on deck, what would it do to my reputation. Though I must admit, ours is a very lovely brig in comparison to a few I've had a stay in."

The Commodore smiled and accepted though he was thinking all the while how bad it was of him to be dealing with pirates in any form. He and the crew were ordered to drop weapons and were lead at gunpoint into the brig while the pirate crew sacked the ship. The crew was separated into three large locked cells, five in each, while Norrington was lead to a smaller cell, all to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night had fallen and the ship had stopped, laying down anchor for the night. 

Norrington started from his resting place as heavy footstep could be heard from the stairs. Alexis came into view carrying a basket and three rather sizeable jugs. She tossed a load of bread to each of the crew and unlocked each door passing in a jug to each cell.

She then turned to Norrington, "Would you be so kind as to join me for a meal?"

Norrington, ever the thoughtful man, deliberated, if he declined he would get a bread and water meal. If he ate with the captain he would get a proper meal, but he would have to share a table with a filthy pirate.

"I'd love to," he lied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First chapter in a new story, review, tell me how you like it. Please leave a review with questions comments or ideas. If you feel the need, email me at mechawashu2@mailcity.com. Oh, I figured out where I took the name from. It from an anime called Gestalt, so I don't actually own Alexis last name if that's proper wording.


	2. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: Gestalt is actually a word so I don't know if I have to put this in each chapter, but the name came from an anime called Gestalt, so…I don't own anything but Alexis. Pirates belongs to Disney. The ship's name was taken from Card Captor Sakura. Whee, now on with the show!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This Wasn't Supposed To Happen: Chapter Two: Dinner

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She then turned to Norrington, "Would you be so kind as to join me for a meal?"

Norrington, ever the thoughtful man, deliberated, if he declined he would get a bread and water meal. If he ate with the captain he would get a proper meal, but he would have to share a table with a filthy pirate.

"I'd love to," he lied.

"Alright, I'll have someone bring you up in a half an hour." Alexis walked up the stairs and into the captain's quarters. Locking the door she brushed out her shoulder length dirty blond hair, making it as clean looking as she could without actually cleaning it. Looking it over in a wrought iron framed mirror, she dubbed that good enough. Moving over to a wardrobe in the corner of the room she opened it and pushed back her usual clothing to uncover a beautiful black and blood red dress. She drew it out and laid it on the bed. She stripped and did a quick scrub. Alexis drew the dress over her head and laced up the back, tying it with a bow. With a last glance in the mirror she yelled out the door for someone to bring her the Commodore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Commodore sat on his cot for the first time actually taking in his surroundings. It actually was incredibly clean for a pirate ship's brig. He had never been in one, but he knew there was usually at least a few inches of scummy water at the bottom. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, listening to the waves crashing against the walls of the ship. His stomach grumbled, he sighed and noted that the crew was already done with their sparse meal.

Loud clomping of ungraceful pirate feet came down the stairs. The pirate grabbed a key off the rack on the wall and unlocked the Commodore's cell.

"No fighting," the man said as he shoved the Commodore up the stairs. 

Norrington was given one last shove into the Captain's quarters, as the door was loudly slammed shut.

Commodore grumped and straightened his weather worn jacket as he looked around the room. His brain jammed as he saw a lovely figure that looked like the captain. But pirates didn't wear dresses, did they?

Alexis walked in front of the frozen commodore and bowed, "Have you enjoyed your stay so far, Commodore?" she asked, and offered him a seat at a table piled high with food.

Startled back into motion he returned a bow and out of habit went to go hold out her chair for her. She took the proffered seat as he went to sit at the only other chair. 

"Actually, I was quite amazed by the state of the brig. I've never heard of one being thoroughly cleaned, even the Royal Navy's aren't that nice."

"Thank you, the whole ship's custom built brand new. Dig in.," she said with a flowing gesture to the variety of foods.

As he began taking food from the dishes and putting them on his plate he continued, "Custom job, that must have cost some money. It also seem rather unusual for a pirate lass to dress so nicely, and even more an eighteen year old as Captain." He said taking a guess at her age.

"First off I'm twenty. And this is more of a test run as a Captain for me. I had commandeered a few ships before, but none felt right. So I asked my father for an early inheritance to fund this beauty, Fanta Sea, she goes by Fanta." She said laying a hand on a wall the table was up against, "As for the clothing, until two years ago I hadn't met my father. I lived and worked with my mother, a bar maid in Tortuga. When dad stopped in next to visit my mother, she left him with a sixteen-year-old care package. The habit of wearing dresses had stuck on me as often as it can, even through these four years with only male influence."

"Quite an interesting life tale, mine's comes nowhere near." He said with chuckle as he took a bite.

"No matter, do tell."

Norrington laughed. "Through boyhood I was schooled both in reading and writing, as well as combat art. I've been sword fighting all my life. Because I was son of the current Captain of the Royal Navy, I was routed into the life as Captain at age seventeen. Then two years ago I was promoted to being Commodore. I proposed to a woman named Elizabeth at the ceremony. She happened to fall of the wall and entered into this whole fiasco involving one Captain Jack Sparrow."

Alexis coughed into her goblet filled with rum. Bringing the glass back down to the table she continued to cough, trying to free her airway of the liquid.

The Commodore rushed to her side and patted her on the back until she was upright again. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes quite the filthy man, heard of him?"

"He's my father."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dun, dun, dun. *gasp* OMG! Like it's Jack Sparrow! So what do you think? Email mechawashu2@mailcity.com. New writer, comments most appreciated, good or bad. Love you.


	3. Fight!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Alexis. I've decided I am allowed to stake claim to her whole name because Gestalt is an actual word. I think that's about all. Love you! Now on with the show…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Commodore rushed to her side and patted her on the back until she was upright again. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes quite the filthy man, heard of him?"

"He's my father."

Norrington's eyes went wide as he leaned back from the captain. He reached out and took her chin in his hand and proceeded to turn her face back and forth in the candlelight. "I suppose you do take after him. You have his eyes, though without the eyeliner I guess I didn't notice."

Alexis smiled. "So, Commodore, what did you think of my father?"

Norrington took a sip of water. "You may as well call me Edward. As to your father, he was a very slippery man." He stopped and laughed. "Yes, he slipped from my grasp on more than one occasion. Odd to say it, but I was quite adamant about giving your father a hanging."

"Quite alright, comes with the job. My father is know by many, and hated by the majority of them."

Alexis stopped for a moment. Observing that the Commodore was finished with his meal she got up from her chair and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her normal pair of pants and a shirt. "Edward, I'd like to have a fair fight with you to test your strength as a swordsman. I don't feel like fighting in this, nor do I feel like locking you up again, so I ask you to turn around and stay around while I change."

Norrington, at her request got out of his seat and faced the door to her chambers. He heard rustling behind him, suddenly the noise stopped. Alexis' back came into his view. 

"Would you be so kind as to pull on that string there?"

He pulled the string of the bow on the back of her dress and turned back to observing the door. After a few minutes she proclaimed herself proper and let him turn around. She had returned to her former look with the baggy pants and shirt. She now was fully equipped with her sword, dagger, and pistol.

Rifling through drawers, she pulled out another sword and dragged Norrington out onto the deck. Once there she let go of him and walked a yard away. Alexis tossed the sword at him and drew her own. 

Norrington caught it with ease and tucked the sheath into his belt. "How are we ranking winning?"

Sword at her side she responded, "First blood wins. We'll patch up the loser's scratch later."

They both readied swords and Alexis called out, "Begin."

Alexis kept a loose stance and waited until Norrington made a move. She did not have long to wait. He immediately launched into offence. Alexis blocked and stepped aside when forced to. After a few exchanges of blows she started pressing him. Taking advantage of a hole in his defense she swung at his left arm. She only managed to shred the sleeve, not drawing blood. Alexis paused and stepped back from him, letting him come on offensive again. He rushed at her, and the exchanges ran through again. Alexis saw an opening and took it. She connected on his right shoulder, this time she did draw blood.

"Alright, your very good, but I'll never loose while on my own ship."

Edward walked over to a coil of rope and collapsed onto it.

"You're not so bad yourself. There are weaknesses in your defenses, but you're to fast to take advantage of them." He leaned back and laid his head against the wall, he began inspecting his sleeve and shoulder. The sleeve was a straight slit through the fabric, nothing to worry about repairing for a while. Norrington turned his head to get a better view on his shoulder. The cut started to the side of his neck and ran down diagonally to his arm. "I'll have to wash and mend my shirt, now wont I?"

"Nope, that was the other point in this exercise, since I knew I would win," she grinned at him, "You need to start looking more piraty."

"Why, I'm leaving in less than a week." Norrington said confused.

"Not the point as of now."

"Fine then, what is this 'piraty' garb you speak of?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will not be seen by my crew in this." Commodore was now looking quite the part. Alexis had since taken and disposed of his redcoat, chucking it out a porthole. He had protested, but it was a tad bit too late.

"Aww, now, you look dashing." She stifled a giggle as she circled him, pulling on hems to make them fall not so straight. He was in a large shirt, that at one time may have been white. She had also disposed of his wig. He looked ten years younger without it. He was also wearing a huge pair of pants held up with and equally large belt.

He followed her with his eyes as she continued to tug at his clothing.

"I'm changing back now," he said returning to the bathroom in Alexis' quarters.

Alexis coughed, "No your not."

"Excuse me?" he asked turning towards her.

She sauntered around her room tidying and replied, "On ships you may have noticed there is an immediate disposal unit, anywhere you go. The thing is, you can't retrieve anything from the ocean, now can you?" she said with a cute smile.

He stared, "I will, not, wear this."

She outright smiled, "Well that'll be a sight to see. Whether or not you choose to wear those, it is the only thing I shall supply you with."

He sighed, rubbed a brow, and ran a hand through his un-wigged hair. "Fine. It's getting late, shall I be locked in the brig?"

Alexis walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, "Unless you'd rather stay here…"

Norrington's eyes widened and he scurried out the door.

Once he was gone and the door was closed Alexis fell back on her and laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think? You see the pretty purple button that says go? Clickit, you know you want to…Anyway, read review, e-mail mechawashu2@mailcity.com. Love you all, till next time.


	4. Land Ho!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Alexis.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four-Land Ho!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexis woke early with the sun as usual. Getting dressed in her shirt and pants she continued the laborious process of attaching all her weapons to her person. With this complete she wandered out on deck.

Sauntering up to the helm sleepily she took the rope off the spoke keeping them on course through night. Day passing uneventfully she wandered down to give the prisoners their grub.

She passed in a jug of water, a loaf of bread for each of the crew and an orange per man as well. Moving in front of the Commodore's cell she poked him until he toppled to the ground from where he was napping.

"Would ye like to join me for lunch? No food for you otherwise," she commented.

He didn't have to think on the offer, what she said was true enough. He accepted.

"Someone will be down in a while ta pick you up." She turned and clambered up the slippery stairway.

Alexis sorted through her wardrobe. She thought for a minute before pulling out a green dress, velvet and plush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After twenty minutes of getting ready she called to one of the crew to drag up the Commodore. She paced back and forth deep in thought in the minutes before he arrived.

Edward was shoved in the door and it was locked from the inside. He reached up to straighten his wig before realizing it wasn't there.

He turned and looked at Alexis. She was in a green dress with her hair tied up in a complex bun, he couldn't tell how though.

He bowed to her and kissed her hand. "And here I stand before this astounding beauty in naught but pirates' garb. Quite obviously I should have been allowed to keep my wardrobe."

"I get to keep all that was on that boat, remember?"

"Ship," He said rubbing his brow. "Aye, I remember." Edward's eye's shot open, "I meant yes. I didn't say aye, I didn't." he sighed and fell into the chair he occupied last time.

Alexis was giggling through his whole ordeal. "I see we're rubbing off on you." She took the seat at the head of the table. "We'll be reaching Port Royal within the day, you'll be happy to hear."

"Finally, on land at last."

Alexis giggled.

"What is funny?"

She started loading her plate, "You'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Land Ho!" came a cry from the crow's nest.

Alexis smiled as she steered towards a smaller port on the same island as Port Royal. She took the ship in for a gentle bump against the dock. Crew jumped down tying the boat and doing jobs. Alexis tied the wheel and went below.

"Land Ho, boys." She said to the crew. Opening each of the three crew cells she had more of her own crew escort them up to deck. They winced at the fresh sunlight.

Alexis turned to head back up the stairs.

"Ahem?" Norrington was waiting on his cot to be let out.

"Yes?"

"Might you let me out?"

"I might.' She said pulling up a chair to his cell. She flipped it backwards and straddled it. "Now, do you remember my exact word on account of your ship and it's contents?"

Norrington raised his voice a few octaves and quoted as close as he could remember, "'I get to keep anything I want on this ship.'"

Alexis nodded deeply. Not saying any more.

Norrington wondered at her silence. Realization hit him. "Oh you have to be kidding?" he pleaded.

"Sorry laddie, at the time ye were on the ship." She turned for the stairwell. "You can come out once we leave port."

Norrington shut his eyes and pounded his head against the wall. "Pirates. Bloody pirates and their bloody loopholes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how did you like. So any ideas? Next chapter me thinks Norrington needs to be in Tortuga. Read and review, mechawashu2@mailcity.com if you feel like telling me stuffs. Have a nice week! *The leprechaun shall be mine*


	5. Rum

Title: This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Chapter: Rum

*~Disclaimer~* I don't own anything except Alexis. Cause she's cool and belongs to me. Bwahaha. Now on with the show. The leprechaun shall be mine!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Commodore was released from his cell as soon as they were out of swimming distance of any port. Norrington stood by the rail of the ship looking back at his home shrinking into the distance. He sighed. "Bloody woman."

The woman in question was skipping over to her captive. "So, laddie. How's life as a pirate treating you?"

He looked over at her. "You do realize this is a crime punishable by death by hanging?"

She gazed over the sea, "That's only my twenty-sixth count of that particularpunishment." She laughed.

"Whats so funny?" he questioned.

"You agreed to all you have been submitted to." She explained to the Commodore.

"So I have." He sat on the deck and put his feet out through the bars.

"Well then, have you enjoyed it so far?" she asked, joining him.

He pondered, "So far, I suppose. But I want my clothing."

Alexis giggled, "You wouldn't want them where we're headed."

"Where might that be, Captain Gestalt?"

"Tortuga." Alexis said with a smile.

The Commodore stared open mouthed, not blinking. "Why?!"

"Have to head back and sell stuff from your ship. As well as show daddy my Commodore."

"Daddy? Didn't you say that Jack Sparrow was your father?"

"Aye, I took on me mother's name because the mention of Sparrow was more trouble than I wanted starting out as a captain."

Edward shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sparrow, worse and worse."

Alexis laughed. She looked around and noted the crew was disappearing, "Food time. Care to join me? Or shall ye be dining with the crew?"

He looked at the remaining crew, "They don't seem to be a very friendly bunch. I'll take with ye."

"If you think that I'm friendly, you're mistaken." She pulled him towards her room. "Well, anyway, I am starved."

"No dressing up tonight?"

"Never on Saturdays." She took her place and Norrington pushed the chair in for her. He then took his place.

"And why not?"

"Haven't you learned? You'll see." She removed the lid from the plates lain on the table. "I did some researching, learned it was you favorite." Piled on the platter was wild rice, potatoes, a chunk of roast lamb, and some lemon and parsley garnishes.

Norrington was taken aback for a moment before recovering his military manners. "Indeed. My mother cooks it for me on my birthday when I visit."

Alexis nodded and dug in, "When is your birthday? If you don't mind me asking."

"May 30th." 

She thought and counted off days in her head. "That's next Friday!" Her face stilled, "We'll be sure to have you home."

He looked up and his head cocked to the side. "Really?"

Alexis held up a hand, "Pirate's honor, no strings attached."

"Pirate's. Honor. Haven't I had enough education with that?" He said as he started loading his plate.

Alexis smiled. "I swear on all my forbearers, my Fanta, and my rum," she finished cradling a bottle. Norrington looked around but couldn't figure where it came from.

He looked at her and sighed, "That'll do." He shook his head and started in on his food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexis and our Commodore exited the captain's chambers after a good meal. Alexis pulled Edward out onto the deck and up to the wheel.

"So, you wanted to know what happens on Sunday's?" She said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes…" Norrington said cautiously.

She laughed and raised her voice, "All hands down, its dancing time!"

The crew cheered and finished up or dropped what they were doing. Norrington looked on as the men started to filter down into the galley.

As soon as no one was left topside he and Alexis descended as well.

Norrington's eyes widened as he looked all around the galley. Huge barrels of rum were being brought out onto the tables, out of the kitchen area an endless stream of mugs was being produced. There was some food being put out on the tables, but for the most part it was being ignored.

Over in the corner two men were getting set up, one had a fiddle, or something related, and the other carried a stick and an empty bucket.

Norrington was starting to wonder what the bucket was to be used for, then the music started up. First the man with the stick started pounding rhythmically on the bucket. The other man began playing the fiddle. The bucket man was for the base, that the men began to dance to. The fiddle was for something to actually dance to. The fiddler wasn't that bad, for a pirate. Norrington supposed that he had a lot of practice.

As Norrington had sat open-mouthed Alexis had gone to get two mugs of rum. She returned and started on hers as she pushed the other into Norrington's hand. When she finished hers she set it on a table and moved out onto the dance floor. The men hooted and howled as Alexis made her way around the dance floor. In full-legged breeches she still managed to capture the flow of a dress. As she moved around the dance floor she came close to many of the crew, but none made a move to touch her. It appeared she really had established her rank, even though she was younger than almost all of the men.

After she had made her routine round of the floor she returned to Norrington, grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Norrington groaned as he dropped his empty mug onto the table and followed her out. She flit around him in beat with the music as he stood dumbly and stared. She shook her head and pushed another mug of rum into his hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, Norrington had consumed a couple more mugs or rum, and was all the better for it.

He was now into the constant flow of music dancing with the captain in front of him. 

She laughed and switched modes as the music sped up. She pressed in close to Norrington as he continued to dance to the music. She rolled her hips and flowed around in front of the man. Norrington caught the mood switch and brought his hands to her back to keep her pressed against him. The night continued on as alcohol consumption soared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington woke with the sun, as he usually did, but not for the usual reason. He moaned as the sun reached his eyes igniting a flare of pain behind his lids.

He tried to roll over but felt his arm held down by something. He pulled on his arm some more. When it wouldn't budge he opened his eyes. In front of him lay the captain of the ship.

"Oh shit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok, so dancing Norrington, questionable, I know, but there was rum, so it is possible. Never actually been drunk, so I can't truly say if my description is accurate or not. Who thinks it would have been funny if I put him in bed with a man?

Marvel-Yes, after I realized having someone named for something I didn't know what it was, was a bad idea I did a look-see for the meaning. I've been thinking on incorporating it someway. Not quite sure yet, any hints? Dose the leprechaun come with Jack attatched? I will be starting using him in me other story. Hope you don mind. Tell me if ye do.

Jamie- Luv ya girl.

Marvel: I would love to harbor the leprechaun demon. You keep on your story and I will on mine. :) Can't say I'm totally in favor of the whole head/key chain thing. I'll take good care of him!

daftangel5013: We are very happy yous are liking.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Love you for loving it, luv!

Zenya Taki: Do you like the drunkenness?

Justjess2: hope you keep reading!


	6. Meet the Parents

Title: This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Chapter: Home Sweet Home

Authoress: Dodge-This

Disclaimer: I own naught but Alexis.

Norrington woke with the sun, as he usually did, but not for the usual reason. He moaned as the sun reached his eyes igniting a flare of pain behind his lids.

He tried to roll over but felt his arm held down by something. He pulled on his arm some more. When it wouldn't budge he opened his eyes. In front of him lay the captain of the ship.

"Oh shit." Norrington groaned and snapped his eyes shut, counted to ten and opened them again. He looked over slowly. She was still there. Fighting against his throbbing headache he attempted to lift Alexis off of his arm.

Frustrating as ever, she rolled towards Edward, now laying half on top of him. He fell back to the bed and tried to see the upside to the situation.

It was this that Alexis woke up to. She looked over to the man she was currently atop and observed as he pondered something with a severe look on his face. Finally he came to a conclusion and announced it to the room in somewhat of a stage whisper, "At least the bed is comfortable."

Alexis nodded slightly and settled into his arm, "Quite, I picked it up on me first trip across th' Pacific, nice little store in Portugal, lovely linens as well." He yelped and jerked as she started speaking.

"Not so loud please," he said and raised his unoccupied arm to press firmly on his forehead. "How did I get in your bed, by the way?"

Alexis looked affronted and withdrew from him, huddling to one side of the bed, "You don't remember our wonderful night?" Norrington's mouth and eyes fell open, he remained that way for a few moments. Alexis broke eye contact as a smirk spread on her face, "Oh, you should see your face, love. Absolutely hilarious."

She fell to the bed and laughed until Edward came from his shock, scowling. "I shall never drink in your presence again. Scheming woman." He stood and pulled on him shirt which had been thrown over a chair last night.

Alexis stood from bed and stretched. "Ye say that now. Anyways nothing happened. Ye passed out last night so I dragged your sorry corpse up here for the night. Ye should be grateful."

He now stood properly clothed, "Of course, of course," He bowed mockingly, one hand still pressed to his head.

She stood and observed his condition before rifling through a trunk at the end of her bed. She emerged with a bottle. "Here, drink this." He looked at it suspiciously, "It's a remedy, I've built me tolerance, I don't need it anymore." He sighed and took it, draining the bottle and handing it back.

"You'll feel better in a quarter hour, come topside when you're ready." She left through the door as he lay down to sleep off the hangover.

Twenty minutes later Edward emerged from the Captain's Chambers feeling much better about life. The crew looked at him warily as he made his way across the ship, but moved on to the work at hand. He made his way to the helm and came up beside Alexis.

He waited for her to acknowledge his presence, but stopped to observe her when it was apparent she would not. After a few minutes waiting he cleared his throat. She snapped out of her daydream and turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What shall I be doing today?"

She shrugged and turned her view back to the horizon, "Amuse yourself, ask one of the men fir work if you want it. We will be pulling into Tortuga late this afternoon. You are to yourself until then."

He nodded and made his way back to her quarters, he knew better from experience than to annoy a captain at work. He looked through her drawers for the sword she had given him for their first fight. Finding it, he pulled it out and made his way outside. He found a low traffic area on deck and set to practicing for a few hours as Alexis steered the ship.

After the ship had bumped the dock and the crew had tied it in they reported to the deck, assembling in front of Alexis. Once they all were present she bean speaking. She pointed to five men, "Ye will be selling off the loot from this trip, turn the profit back to th' ship." She turned, "Th' rest of ye will be replenishing the stores, you know what to do. When duties are done, the night is yours, be back by noon tomorrow."

The men dispersed to their duties and Alexis walked over where Norrington was waiting by the mast. "You're with me, you need a tour guide for your first trip through Tortuga. And I want to show you to daddy."

Norrington groaned as he was pulled off the ship with her arm linked through his. Alexis expertly wove her way through the town pointing to various taverns and notable pirates along the way. Eventually she paused in front of one pub, the Drunken Noble.

Alexis smirked over at Norrington and released his arm. She took off to the door and waved him after her. She paused inside the door and looked around, then moved to a gathering of people in one corner of the room.

Alexis shoved her way through the crowd of people to stand beside one man telling a story with sweeping hand gestures. Edward drew even with Alexis and waited for her to move.

One voice drifted over the din, "Then 'im and th' Royal Navy 'ad me cornered on the docks. I threw me irons 'round 'er neck." Norrington rolled his eyes, knowing how this would end.

Alexis laughed at the look on Norrington's face and moved to stand next to her father. "Telling our tales again are we?" She said loud enough to cut off his sentence.

Jack looked over in irritation at having been interrupted. He saw Alexis and he smiled widely. "Lexi! Where 'ave ye been?" He stood and shooed away his crowd, giving Alexis a bone crushing hug.

He waved her into a seat in the booth across from him, she moved towards the seat and then spoke, "Oh, I brought a friend by the way." She waved over Norrington. "Jack, this is Edward, Edward this is Jack."

Jack huffed at this, "Now what man be good enough fer me daughter?" He stared down Norrington as he took his seat next to Alexis. After he was seated Norrington raised an eyebrow waiting for Jack to make the connection.

Jack looked hard at Norrington and took a deep drink, then looked again, and then smirked at his daughter. "Now, luv, where on earth did ye find yerself a Commodore?"

Alexis laughed and motioned for a barmaid to get her and Norrington a drink, "About two day's sail out from Port Royal."

Jack trained his unsteady gaze on Norrington, "And ye let yer ship be taken by my little girl. My yer slipping in yer old age."

The drinks arrived, "I'll have you know I am thirty-one on the thirtieth of the month, thank you." He took a drink.

Alexis remembered something, "Speaking of which, where is your mother living?"

"Jewel Island, in one of the newer ports. She moved two years ago."

Jack looked on with a curious look, "What's happenin' with 'is mother?" His fingers spun to accentuate his words.

Alexis smiled at her father, "I promised ta have him home fer birthday dinner with his mum."

Jack drained his mug and motioned for another before looking at Alexis, "Already goin' ta meet th' parents? Well yer a grown woman, suppose tis yer right ta do what ye want."

Norrington sputtered, "I assure you Captain Sparrow, Alexis has no interest in me in that way."

Jack looked at Norrington, "Let's take a walk Edward, Lexi can amuse 'erself for a while can' she." He looked over for agreement, she nodded, "'right, let's walk boy." With that Jack stood from the table and drained his last mug for the night before swaggering out the door with a confused Commodore following him.

Norrington looked back to Alexis for some help. She just waved with a smile as he walked away.

Jack wordlessly made his way out to the beach swaggering haphazardly with the Commodore trailing behind him. As he reached the sand he flopped graceless on the ground and nodded for Norrington to do the same. He settled himself with a tad bit more dignity.

Jack spoke abruptly, "So, she fancies ye?"

Norrington looked on questioningly. "She hasn't given any indication that she does."

Jack fell to his back with hands gesturing in the air in front of him, "She didn't kill ye," Norrington nodded, "She didn't maroon ye," He nodded, "And she didn't drop ye off home with yer crew," Another nod, "She brought ye te meet me," Nod, "And she's taken ye te yer mother in th' next week?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see--" Norrington was cut off.

Jack cut him off with a meandering wave of his hand. "I'm sure there be a lot ye dun see." He paused, "Jest think of all th' time ye spend with yer eyes closed while you sleep." He paused again, "As well as blinkin'. A lot can happen in a blink's time."

Norrington tried to speak again, and Jack interrupted again as he stood, "My only point is, my daughter fancies ye. And I don't hate ye," He stared to the stars, "if ye stop with th' tryin' to hang me." Jack held out a hand to help Edward up. "Now let's get me some drinks. Savvy?"

Jack felt a little OOC in the bar, but felt better later.

Oh dear lord, I have not updated this in over a year and a half, I am so sorry you guys, stuff just kept getting in the way. I'm also sorry if this is a bad chapter or anything. I haven't written this story in a while, and I had a few projects in between.

ThereIsNoSp00n: Yeah, I read through my chapters again and I caught a bunch of mistakes, I'll fix them some time.

PookaSeraph: Hope you like it, I haven't written Jack in a while.

Anantsu: Haha, I know Norrington is so underrated, Marvel also has a few really good Norry fics.

Zenya Taki: Well I enjoyed incorporating it, so I hope the drunkenness fit well.

Commodores R Ppl 2: Yeah him and Alexis are totally gonna hook up.

Ultrahotpink: Sorry to keep you waiting!

carmen: Thanks for the compliments.

Hades'Queen: There, now I'm gonna try and keep this up and running.

teela1978: All shall be revealed.

FireFuryFlame: Sorry for the long wait, I've decided I don't wanna be one of those people who never finished their work.


End file.
